A Perfect Life Right?
by Kittylulz
Summary: Lucy Has always dreamed that she could be in the world of her favorite books of all time, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. But when she realizes that those fantasy worlds were real all along, and shes part of them, is it really all that great? Story better than summary! Rated T because fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first EVER fanfic! I have no real plot line, and I'm open to suggestions. There can be some OCs, too. Just Comment name, age, personality, things like that. Also, constructive criticism is Welcome, but just don't be rude! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

I groaned, "NOOOOO!" Still a school day until summer break. "I opened my eyes. The bed creaked as I got up. I looked around the tiny room that was my bedroom. A little vanity was in one corner, a small closet on one side, a tiny window facing the street, and of course my creaky, uncomfortable bed.

Throwing on some clothes, I walked out of my room into the house. My stepmom said, "Why, hello there". "Darling." she said with a sneer. Making a face at her, I turned to my breakfast. Burned toast with crumbly bacon. Disgusting. I looked a little to the left, and saw my stepsister's breakfast.

Perfect golden-Brown toast, delicious looking bacon, and chocolate milk. Sighing, I sat down and started to eat. "Hello, loser stepsister Lucy, and Mommy!" said a pompous voice. I turned around and saw my stepsister, Mayata. She plopped down, with an evil grin, and shoveled food into her mouth.

I finished my food, then left for school early, just like always. I was walking the normal route, when I heard a strange noise. I whipped around, but didn't see anything. I kept walking, and then I heard it again. It was a strange whining noise. I turned around once more, and saw a pair of amber eyes peering out from behind a bush. I was really freaked out, so I ran the rest of the way to school.

When I got there, I heard calls from my two only friends. Annabeth and Hermione. "Hello!" they called. "Hi!" I called back. Jogging up to them, Annabeth gave me a bagel, and Hermione gave me a cup of milk. I grinned."Thank you so much!" Annabeth smiled. "C'mon. Let's go." Practically bouncing as I ate, I went. Annabeth said, "You know those books that you've been obsessing about for, I don't know, since I met you?" I was suspicious, but I said, "Yeeeess?""Can you tell us?" she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure!" I said. "Thank you!" Hermione said with a grin. I smiled back. "Well..." I said, pausing for dramatics. "Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!" I said this with a huge smile. Hermione looked worried for a second, and so did Annabeth. They gave each other a look. My smile faltered. "Is everything okay?" I said. "It's fine!" they said in unison. I was suspicious, but I went with it. "Okay!"

After school, I went over to the park with Annabeth and Hermione. We just hung out while I was fan girling over PJO and HP. They listened and didn't complain. After I was finished, Annabeth said, "I can't wait! I get to go back to my camp!" Hermione smiled. She doesn't actually go to our school, she goes to some fancy boarding school in London. It gets out earlier for summer break though.

It was getting dark, and Hermione said, "I got to go. I promised I would be home by dark." I nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow?" Hermione nodded. Annabeth mumbled something I couldn't understand, and I don't think Hermione knew either. "Δείτε σας."**(See if you can guess what it means! Google translate.)** Annabeth saw us looking confused. "Oh, sorry. See ya." We all left to different places, and looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Hermione called and said she had to fly back to London to see her friends, and she wouldn't be back for a month. Me and Annabeth were sad, but we still enjoyed the morning. At least, until... Well, things.

This.. Thing came at us, it had a lions head, goats body, and a snake's tail. I heard Annabeth mutter, "Poop." I giggled a little in my head at that, but followed Annabeth as she said "RUN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** For the people/person who follow/favorite/review, THANK YOU! I don't expect to have a well known story with lots of favorites and stuff, but a girl can dream ^-^. Anyways, I have no clue how often this will the updated, but I will work on it when I can. Also, my authors notes will be short (Most of the time) SO HERE'S THE STORY! P.S: Have a cookie :D (::)  
**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could go, following Annabeth as she raced down alleys, around buildings, across streets. As we ran, I thought about what happened. I knew what that _thing _was, but I didn't know why it was there. Why would a Chimera come after us? It didn't make sense. I was lost in my thoughts, and ran into Annabeth when she stopped. I heard an "Oomph," as I hit her. "Sorry!" I said. She smiled. "I don't care, lets just get the heck out of here, I'll explain it in a minute." I nodded, and she grabbed a taxi. Muttering an address to the driver, we set off. **  
**

Annabeth whispered to me, "I can't tell you anything now, with the taxi driver, but I'll tell you when we arrive. I pondered that as we drove. Finally, after 15 minutes that felt like 15 years, she told me what happened, and the truth. She said, "Ok. You know my namesake, Annabeth from your favorite books, PJO?" I nodded. "Ye-es. I figured her parents were fans of the books. "Well, it's not my namesake. I am Annabeth. PJO is real. So is HP. Hermione? She is the real person." My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe it. My best friend was Annabeth Chase!

I nodded slowly. "OK. But... why was the Chimera attacking me too?" Annabeth sighed. "Because, well... your probably a demigod. Follow me." She set off towards what looked like empty fields. I remembered this from the books. "Are we going to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me and smiled. "Yep. We are." I did a little fan girl scream. "Yes! Yes! Yes Yes Yes YES! WOO HOO! YEA!" Annabeth smiled a little at me, then grinned as we stepped past the camp boundary. I gaped in astonishment."Oh. My. GOSH! It's Camp Half-Blood!"

Honestly, I nearly fainted. It was SO AMAZING! The strawberry fields, the amphitheater, the cabins, EVERYTHING! Just like the books. Wait... that's because it is technically the ! I get it now. Annabeth waved her hand in my face. "Hello? Come back to Earth!"I blushed a bit. JUST a bit. Like a tiny, witty-bitty, miniscule bit."What?" I asked. Sighing, she said," I'm guessing you don't need a tour?" I shook my head. "Nope! But I'd like one." Might as well get the full experience, Right? "Follow me."Annabeth said. In order to get a little fangirl out, I named each place as we passed it. Giggling a bit (Just a bit) when we finished, I said,"I'll stop now." Annabeth muttered something like, "Yes!" but I'm not sure.

"ok. Let's get you to Chiron." Annabeth said. I walked along by her.

**How'd you like chapter 2? Most chapters will be longer, I was just rushing to get this done. Also, I NEED OC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am SO sorry the chapters have been so _tiny_! I'll try to make this one longer. If anyone reading this is a Fairy Tail fan, I'm starting a fanfic for that soon. And a shout out to winterlover6 for the 1st review.  
Disclaimer: ME. No. Own. PJO. Or. HP.**

**Anyways, CHAPTER 3! (::) **

Chiron was pacing back and forth in the Big House when we came in. "He whipped his head towards us, then said, "Oh. Hello there Annabeth. Who is this with you?" Annabeth smiled. "This is Lucy, the friend I told you of. My guess was correct. She is, in fact, a demigod. We were attacked by a chimera. It was going after specifically Lucy, which was odd." "Hmm." Chiron looked puzzled. I couldn't stay quiet for a single moment longer. "What is so weird about a monster attacking a demigod? And did you think I was a demigod the entire time? Or just recently?" They both looked at me funny. "What?" I asked. "How do you already know about demigods, and camp half-blood?" I was shocked. How would I not know?! "I read the books." I said. Chiron's face was pretty priceless. it was confused, shocked, happy, and worried. It looked kinda like a constipated ape.

I snorted. "You should see your face right now." Chiron immediately looked serious again. He said, "What.. books?" Now my face looked weird. "What do you mean _'What books?'_ Obviously Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus! Everyone has heard of and read them. No one else thinks they're real though. But they are!" Again, the constipated ape face. He should _really_ get that looked at. Chiron said distractedly, "This is news to me. You may go look around camp if you would like." I grinned. "OK!"

I grinned slyly at Annabeth. "Can I meet your friends?" Annabeth glared at me for a second then said, "Fine. Just don't... over fan girl." I nodded. "Sure, yeah, Uh huh." She led me over to the cabins. "First up, Leo." I grinned. "Mr. McShizzle man!" Annabeth face palmed. Leo stuck his head out of the door. "Did someone call for man?" I laughed and grinned at the same time. "Yep!" He looked at me. "New here?" I nodded. He looked at Annabeth. "I like this girl!" He walked out of the cabin. "I'll see you later then." I smiled at him.

We kept walking, and then stopped at... The Zeus cabin. No one came out, so we went in. There was Jason, and a girl with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She wore ripped jeans, the signature CHB t-shirt and a dagger at her waist. She also had a quiver on the floor beside her, with a bow. "Hey Annabeth." Jason said. "Hi! This is Lucy. She's new. Who is this with you?" Annabeth replied. " I'm Zenina Strike. I came a week ago. Claimed a day ago. You must be Annabeth Chase." The girl said. I smiled at her. "Hi." I said. She smiled and nodded her head at me. there was an awkward silence for a moment, then I couldn't take it and practically shouted, "HELLO!" Everyone stared at me for a moment, then we all burst out laughing. Then Jason said in between laughs, "Well hello there Lucy." I grinned. "Hello. Again." After that, Annabeth tugged me out and we headed over to the Poseidon Cabin. While we walked, Annabeth said absent minded, "Hazel and Frank will be here tomorrow. They had stuff to finish at Camp Jupiter." I nodded. "OK."

Annabeth knocked on the door, and Percy's voice drifted out. "Come on in!" We walked in and I looked at the fountain. The trickle of water was nice. Percy looked over. "Hey Wise Girl. Hey person I do not know." I waved. Annabeth muttered, "Wow. Smooth Percy." Then said louder, "This is Lucy. You should work on your manners, Seaweed brain." Percy grinned, "No, thanks." His eyes sparkled with laughter. I said loudly, breaking the silence, "Hi Percy. I'm Lucy. Like Annabeth said. Nice to meet ya." He smiled, and then a little frown appeared. "Why aren't you, y'know, freaking out? Everyone else does, but not you. You seem unsurprised, though I can tell your happy." I nod. "I read the books. And before you ask anything, they are about you and the two prophecies you were in. I'll show you later." He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He then nodded.

"Well, see you later. I have one more stop to make." I sing-songed with a smile. I then walked out and spotted... "The Barbie House. Aphrodite." Annabeth walked up behind me. "Let's go see Piper." I skipped over and knocked. No one answered so I barged in. "Hello people. I'm your new camp mate. Piper in here?" Everyone stared at me, and Annabeth came out. "Sorry, she is new, and very straightforward. Is Piper here?"

Suddenly, the door flew open and in walked Piper, with a leather jacket and ripped denim jean shorts, grumbling about how _'stupid Ares boys can't even sword fight with a girl'_ then looked up and saw me. "Hey. New camper? Welcome." I smiled. "Hey. Yea, I'm new and unclaimed, for now at least." Suddenly, everyone stared at me. I was confused. "What?" An Aphrodite came up to me with a mirror. Man that mirror is HUGE! Not the point. I had a long fishtail braid with a glittery pink ribbon woven in. A white chitin flowed down my body, with silver Greek sandals on my feet. I had perfect makeup, and a small olive wreath adorned my head. Annabeth smiled a bit. "No longer unclaimed, huh Piper?" Piper grinned. "Nope." I must say, not the worst godly parent to have. "So... are there any extra beds?" Piper pointed to one, so I nodded and unpacked.

* * *

A few hours later, a horn sounded and everyone headed over to lunch. I skipped along, which is surprisingly hard in a dress. At least, in this one. I got some food, and got rid of the best piece of steak. I didn't like it that much anyways, which is weird, because I love hamburgers. Anyways I sat next to Piper, and asked about fighting techniques, how to not die in the war zone of hair products and makeup called the Aphrodite cabin, things like that.

A little later, Chiron came out and announced, "Today, we will have capture the Flag! Meet by the forest in 3 hours fully ready!" My eyes widened, and I turned to Piper. _"WHAT?"_

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? A little longer, next one will be too. I'll try to have it out soon. Also, the more response I get, the faster I update! Dont foget to follow, fave, review, and give me OCs! See you soon with next chapter!  
**

**P.S. Have a cookie (::)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I spent so long on the last chapter to make it long, then I was like; oh, wait a minute, STILL NOT LONG ENOUGH! So, again, this one will be longer. I will post more often now, as I am focusing a bit more on this. I'm open to suggestions of things to happen, people to have, things like that. GIMME OC PLEASE! PM me if you want an OC and I will tell you the required things I have to know about them. Also, I shall now reply to some of your reviews:  
**

**EmilyJackson121: Yes, I realized soon after I posted that mistake . maybe in the future i will fix it. also, That is a great idea! OC, or actual char? Tell me in the reviews!  
**

**Neverendingbooks: Thanks! I love your enthusiasm! I hope you like the update!  
**

**For those of you who said it was great/cool/etc: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own ANYTHING but OCs and plot line.**

* * *

I was freaking out. I didn't want to seem like the wimp newbie, so I had to play, but I had two problems. Exhibit A: Blessing of Aphrodite. Exhibit B: I have no weapon training whatsoever. None. Nada. I turned to Piper, hoping for advice, and saw she was already thinking about it. She looked at me, then spoke. "We have to hurry! Follow me, first up is armor fitting to get it over that dress, then weapon training." At that, we raced off.

* * *

Once the ridiculously uncomfortable armor has fitted and reduced to very uncomfortable, I went to train with weapons. I chose a bow and arrow, and a short sword. Piper showed me a few moves, which I severely failed for the first million tries. After an hour, I was decent with the sword. I met up with an Apollo camper, and she helped me with the bow, which only took 30 minutes for me to achieve decency. With one hour left, I kept practicing, and had a mini practice duel with Piper. I was disarmed in a minute.

So, beaten and lazy, I decided to torture myself even more and do some archery. I stopped when I heard the horn signaling the campers to meet. I had hit a few in the center, so I think I won't die. Maybe. Hopefully. Of course, no one will purposefully kill another camper, right? I was so lost in thought that I bumped into an Ares kid. Oops. "Sorry!" I quickly murmured.

He looked at me and grunted. "OK then," I muttered under my breath. Hope he doesn't mind, because if he does, I'm in big trouble. I looked up as Chiron announced the teams.

"Blue Team Cabins are: Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon, Hecate, Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter! The rest of you are on Red! Go plan your attacks, start on the horn!" With that, we all rushed to our teams.

Everyone looked at Annabeth to lead this, and she did. "We'll have three groups. Percy, lead the first group with a frontal attack to distract. Choose your team yourself. Our second team will defend the flag. You will hide in the trees until someone stumbles over. Our last group will sneak around while the first is attacking, and steal the flag without too much trouble. I will lead, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hermes cabin will come with me. Let's go!"

Each team raced off in their own direction, set to win. Whatever team Athena cabin was on almost always did. While we ran, we made sure that no one could hear us. It is harder that you would think to silently run. Finally, we slowed down, and saw the flag. We had already discussed what would happen. Annabeth would step forward, to lure out any hiding guards. After they come out, we will rush forward, defeat them, and capture the flag.

Annabeth stepped forward and we heard a rustle, and saw trembling bushes. A few guards came out, and more followed them. We charged. The crash of swords resounded. I was lucky, I think the camper I was fighting had only come recently. I was able to beat him, and looked to see if someone needed help.

I saw an Apollo girl fighting a small Ares girl, but my team mate was struggling. I rushed to help. I heard them arguing. "I am NOT small!" the Ares kid says. "I'm fun-sized!" I snort. Then I remember that we had to fight, so I rushed and lent a hand to my team mate. The Ares kid realized she was fighting two people, and went berserk. LITERALLY. Her eyes tinted a bit red, and was in a screaming rage. After a minute of trying not to die from Little Miss Berserk, she just collapsed. I guess it was a small blessing of Ares that caused the berserk thing.

We heard a shout of triumph, and everyone turned to look in that direction. A Hermes kid was standing on a rock, waving a flag. I high fived the person next to me, the Apollo girl I fought with. She gave me a shy smile, and then everyone started heading back to the cabins, to get ready for dinner. I went up to Annabeth on the way and said, "Great plan for CTF! By the way, can I use electronics if I only listen to music, and not even use the phone/text/anything like that?"

Annabeth looked at me, then said, "Thanks, and yes, I believe so. Just not too much. I nodded, then sprinted to my cabin. I didn't really need to get ready, impossible to change, but I was pulled into the bathroom by my half-siblings so they could copy my makeup and hair. **_Torture_**, I tell you. _**Torture**_. But, I didn't have to listen to the makeup and hair tips going on between girls, instead, I listened to my favorite songs. Mostly pop, a few from other genres.

* * *

Finally, everyone was ready, and we heard the horn. I walked with Piper, and complained about the Blessing of Aphrodite, and said,

"It's not a blessing. It's a curse. How long does this take to wear off?"

"Not long," Piper replied. "And I agree. It's a curse."

We made it to the pavilion, and got food. POTATOES! YUSSSS! SO MAGICAL. In case you can't tell, I LOVE potatoes. There was pizza (Also Magical), Apples, and the magical cups of WHATEVER DRINK YOU WANT. I got all the food, got rid of some pepperoni pizza while muttering "Why mom? Why the fancy stuff?" Then sat down to eat. I also had lemonade in my cup. I was ready for a relaxing dinner, but nope. A random Hermes kid was stupid enough to try and prank Mr.D with a bucket of ice water and an airhorn. She dumped the bucket of water on Mr.D's back , then sounded the air horn, with ducktape to it stayed on. Mr.D turned them into a grape for a few minutes, then Hermes came down to convince Mr.D that his daughter deserved to be a person, not a grape.

The Hermes camper went back to her table, head down in shame of a failed prank. Her friends laughed, and I had to giggle. Piper was too. We went back to eating.

* * *

At the campfire, the Apollo cabin nudged a camper in front, and told her to sing a solo. I realized that it was the camper from capture the flag. Her soft brown curls covered her face, and I could see she was blushing. She started to sing, and she was amazing. After the song, everyone gave a hearty applause. She turned as pink as a lawn flamingo. Like, those hot pink ones.

* * *

After the campfire, which I enjoyed immensely, I went up and introduced myself. I hoped she was friendly.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! What's you name? I loved that song you sang earlier."

She looked up, and said quietly, "I'm Ali. Nice to meet you."

I smiled, then ran to my cabin to SLEEEEEPPPPP! I need sleep, or I will murder everyone and everything. I was all comfy, ready to sleep, when I heard a crash coming from the camp border.

**AN #2: You like? I like. CLIFFIE! GIMME RESPONSE, I TELL YOU MY (ATTEMPTED AS OF NOW) UPDATE SCHEDULE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! GIVE ME IDEA  
**

**Peace Out, Kittylulz**


	5. AN

**AN: I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have lots going on. The next chapter will be out soon, this is just to inform you of the poll on my account for if Lucy should like an OC or an actual character from the books.**

**See you soon next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Not much response... :( WHY U DO DIS? JK, but seriously, I know that your there, so please respond. It makes my little heart happy. Also, FlyawayFree and that guest your replying to, what's that about? xD I see it in the reviews and makes me wonder. Anyways, must be long chapter. MUST BE! ALSO, what does AU mean? Everyone uses it, and I don't know what it means. Tell me in reviews. I will set up a poll on my account about Lucy's crush: OC or Real character? Also, NEW POV OF UNKNOWNNESS. Now, without further ado, you shall meet the camper (OC) that was the cause of the explosion last chapter. NEW CHAPTER AGO!  
Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN.**

Unknown POV

Pounding feet, blazing fire, screams of terror. I looked around, but all I could see was fire. Suddenly, The fire died, and a man with white (LITERALLY) skin and slit nostrils, and a giant humanoid form radiating power appeared, holding my family and friends. I lunged forward. "NO!" I screamed, choking on tears. The man with no nose held a stick (Why a stick?) up, which was crackling with energy. "Your turn to die." He sneered. An evil cackle resonated in my head, and I sobbed.

Suddenly I shot up, trembling and sweating in my soft bed. I sighed, this wasn't the first time. The clock read 6:00 Saturday. I knew that I could still sleep, but it would be hopeless. the dream had plagued my mind for weeks. Walking downstairs, I saw a note on the fridge. It read: _My daughter, I have a business trip I must go to. I arranged for you to stay at your cousins. Cereal in the pantry for you. _

I grimaced, knowing that my cousin's was a torture place. They hated me. I went to pack my bags, and came to a surprise when I came downstairs.

* * *

Satyr POV

A new assignment! Retrieve the girl, she is in danger. Easy enough. Been there, done that. I waited in her living room. When she came down the stairs, I waved.

"Hi! I'm Cali! Come with me if you want to live!" Her face was frightened and shocked._ Right. New to demigods._

"Sorry, WHO ARE YOU?" The girl shouted.

"Erm.. Um... a Satyr. I'm here to escort you to Camp Half-Blood." She promptly fainted. I picked her up, and started walking. She was living near camp the whole time, so I didn't need transportation. She woke up halfway there, good timing because we were being attacked.

A big fat cyclops (Unfriendly) grinned evilly, and we (Me and the girl) **RAN FOR OUR _LIVES_. **The cyclops cackled. He caught up near the camp border. He swatted me away, I landed by Thalia's Pine. The girl held her arm over her face, and yelled at the cyclops.

"STOP! NO!" A huge explosion of energy came from her, knocking the cyclops back then turning him to dust. Then, as the girl slumped, everything went black.

* * *

Lucy POV

When I came over to the border, there was a girl and a satyr unconscious, while Will Solace and other Apollos brought them to the infirmary. I saw Zenina, and she was scowling at Will. Wonder why... Oh well, that's a question for later, I guess. Hopefully, it isn't anything bad.

With that thought, I realized that I didn't know many people, or anything about them. I promised myself that tomorrow I would fix that. For now, I can hopefully have a peaceful sleep. Doubtful, but I can hope. Right? Anyway, when I slept, I didn't have a single dream. PSYCH. Really? No. I was hovering over a scene filled with fire and smoke. In a ring of fire, I saw a girl trembling in fear, looking at something obscured by smoke.

She screamed, "NOOO!" at something, but then the dream ended.

I woke up from Piper shaking me. I shot up, trembling. Piper gave a comforting smile.

"Bad dream? Been there, just give it time."

I nodded. "Thanks."

The horn sounded for breakfast, so everyone who wasn't obsessing over their hair and makeup left. On the way, I was stopped by a camper, I'm guessing Hermes, stopped me. His face looked strangely familiar. I wonder where I know it from.

He smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Ash. Are you the new Aphrodite camper?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Lucy." I replied.

"Well, Lucy, have we met before? You seem familiar."

I think about it, then a memory comes to me.

* * *

_"Hey, Lucy, meet me after class, alright?" Ash asked me. _

_"Sure!" I replied, filled with curiosity._

_What did he want? The bell rung, and I met him in the hallway, wondering what it was. He gave me a small slip of paper._

_"Turn it over." _

_I looked down and did, and it said.._

_"I like you."_

_ Back then, It meant to have a crush on someone. I smiled, but when I looked up, he was gone. I didn't see him again after that, but kept the paper even until today._

* * *

I smiled at him, then pulled the slip of paper out of my pocket and unfolded it.

Smiling I said, "Remember this?"

His eyes widened, then he grinned.

"Ah, yes. You are that Lucy. I still consider that true. After I gave that to you, Aphrodite tried to attack me, claiming that you could do better, so I came here."

I laughed, then said, "See you later then."

I skipped off to breakfast. Oh, I haven't mentioned that the Blessing Of Aphrodite is gone. YAY! That's very good, since it is hard to do stuff with it. I did the normal thing at breakfast; Get food, Sacrifice food, Eat food. All the while, though, I was humming and in a happy mood, despite the dream. I got weird looks from my cabin, since they knew about how I had a nightmare, but I got used to it.

We had archery next, and I was THE BEST of the Aphrodite's. Almost every bulls-eye. I'm having a good day. Well, I was until I visited the girl in the infirmary. She was the girl in my dream. She was the one who cried, who saw the ones who were in charge of the chaos. This isn't good. I raced to tell Chiron. When I barged in, he turned around, his eyes worried.

"Yes?" He inquired.

I told him of the dream, and how the girl who came yesterday was in the dream too. He nodded, and told me he would announce this at dinner. Until then, I should wait at my cabin. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep last night, so I took a nap. I was woken by the horn, so I hurried to the Dining Hall. Chiron called me up, and asked me to describe the dream.

"I was Hovering above a place filled with fire and smoke. People were running away from it, but to no avail. In a ring of fire was the girl who came to us yesterday, who is in the infirmary. She was looking at two figures which were obscure to me in the smoke, and she was crying, screaming at them to stop, and then the dream ended."

Murmurs were rippling throughout the dining hall. I walked to my table, where everyone looked sympathetic. Suddenly, there was a flash of blindingly bright white light, and a familiar face appeared. I jumped up.

"Hermione!"

She ran up to me, and said, "You have to come with me. You are in danger here!"

Her eyes were filled with worry, and I was surprised, as Camp seemed like the safest place to be. What could attack me here?

Whatever it was, it couldn't be a monster, unless it was summoned by a camper. I don't find that likely, though it is possible. It could be another creature, not from Greek mythology, but also highly unlikely. I looked up at Hermione

"What could attack me? What will?" I asked.

Hermione shook her head. "All I know is that you are in danger. I'm sorry that I don't have enough information, but I believe that I did not have time."

I nodded, then said, "I believe I should stay here, it is most likely the safest place to be."

Of course, the universe hates me so obviously it contradicted me and something blew up. In the camp. Everyone raced to find the source. It was the infirmary. In the middle was the girl. Power radiated from her, and an image of a lightning bolt appeared over her head.

"Zeus!" Chiron called. "You have claimed another daughter? How many must you have?"

Thunder rumbled, and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Never mind," Chiron said.

Hermione said, "I have to go back. Iris message me, okay?"

I nodded, and she apparated away.


	7. AN 2

**AN CHAPTER PT.2: **

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in over a month, but don't worry, I am NOT dead. I have a question, please answer in reviews: **

**What should I do with the story? I have lost the plot, and it sucks... Should I:**

**1\. Continue this story, but with EXTREMELY SLOW updates**

**2\. Make a new story with the same characters and plot, but completely re- written, with better grammar and such **

**3\. Just end it all together**

**Vote in the reviews; 1, 2, or 3!**

**Hopefully see you soon!**


	8. FINAL AN

**Hey guys, last update for the story! I have decided to rewrite, but be warned: There will be changes! The new story will be called I Wished. Sorry It took so long, but I had homework, and I have school starting next week so I had to get ready for it, and lots of camps, and I had a vacation. Lots of stuff. But now you get the story! 3  
**


End file.
